


Sudden Life

by KazunaRei



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Body, Soul Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai accidentally pulled Hikaru's soul from his body. After the panic passes, naturally, the first thing he wants is to play Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He blinked. Or rather his body’s eyes blink without him controlling them.

Hikaru watches with blank eyes as his body shakes as it slowly pushes its self-up, legs tucked neatly underneath, hands quivering as they explored a young face, cupping rounds cheeks, brushing over wide eyes, touching a tiny nose, pulling at small unpierced ears, sliding through short black and blond hair. His chest moving quickly as it breathes sucking in rapid breaths.

Sai twists to face Hikaru’s emotionless spirit and struggled not to burst into tears. It was a losing battle, his (Hikaru’s) eyes filled with tears faster than he could stop them, his breath hitching with hiccups.

“Hikaru . . . Hikaru~ I’m sorry!” Sai dissolved into sobs burying his (Hikaru’s) face into the boy’s hands. Something flickers in the spirit’s eyes and he looks uncomfortable. Transparent hands fluttered somewhat helpless as Sai wails.

“Ah ah don’t cry.” He mumbles.

“But-but I killed you! I took over your body! I’m the worst! This never happened with Torajirou!” Sai babbles tears running like a waterfall down flushed cheeks, nose dripping. Hikaru cringes at the messy face and sighs sinking to his knees his ghostly hands landing on shaking shoulders.

“Look you- ” The rest of his words turn into a squeak as his body suddenly went limp Sai appearing to the right of the body and Hikaru found himself blinking up at a wide eyed Sai having been sucked in as the old spirit was pushed out.

“What? What just happened?!” He sputters sitting up grimacing at his wet face. Sai could only blink befuddled struggling to wrap his mind around what happen himself.

“You I think you pushed me out.” Sai murmured dropping to his knees. He reached out but stopped letting his hands settle in his lap. “Hikaru are you okay? How do you feel?”

“Wet.” Hikaru scowled wiping his face with his sleeve, “God you leaked like a faucet Sai.”

He was treated to an affronted look. Sai sniffled, “Well! Excuse me for crying over your death Hikaru!” His expression melted into a worried pout, “You do feel well yes?”

“I feel normal at least.” Hikaru grumbled. Sai squirmed in place, “What did you do to me?”

The old spirit flicked his fan open hiding his face behind it, “I- I pulled your soul from your body.” He muttered looking everywhere but at Hikaru’s gaping face.

“You did what!?


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru glowered; Sai sniffled blinking wet violet eyes at him. Hikaru shifting against the wall he was leaning on watching Sai suspiciously from across his bedroom.

"You killed me." The old spirit flinched and cried.

"I didn't mean to!"

"But you did and took over my body."

"Hikaru please!" Sai wailed tears flowing from his eyes. The half blond felt his stomach turn at the ghost's distress but ignored it narrowing his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't do that but it happened anyway."

"Hikaru~ you must believe me! I never intended for that to happen!" Sai sobbed into his sleeve.

Hikaru grimaced at the crying and sighed. Sai was so sensitive it was a bit hard to stay mad at him. Especially when he started crying.

"Alright alright! Calm down would you? Just what did you do to me?"

Sai blinked furiously brushing his tears away sniffling. "I pulled your soul from your body. While I was still incontact with you I was sucked in."

"Yeah I get that but how did we switch back?"

"Ah well it deals with the type of spirit I am. Hikaru are you aware of bourei."

"No, is that what you called yurei back then?"

Sai shook his head. "Bourei are spirits of humans who have died without realizing that they are dead or unwilling to accept their death." Sai looked down at his lap. "As you can see that is what I turned into. Bourei are dangerous spirits Hikaru. Because they are lonely in death they wish for others to join them, it turns their touch into something that is deadly. Allowing a bourei to touch you pulls the soul from the living body killing the person instantly and turning them into a bourei as well."

"So I died but came back to life." Hikaru muttered. "How did that work?"

"I'm not sure," Sai murmured, "Those who have died because of a bourei have never returned to their body nor has their body been used as a new vessel for the bourei that killed them." He tapped his lips with his fan humming. "At least I haven't heard of such. This is fascinating."

"Creepy more like." Hikaru grunted crawling away from the wall he flopped onto his bed and sighed. "So now you can't touch me anymore, cause I'll die."

"Ah yes," Sai looked sadden for a moment before shaking his head. "Hikaru I advise that you seek out a Priest or Priestess, they will give you a ward that will keep me from taking your soul again."

"Right I'll do that tomorrow."

* * *

Getting the ward was mortifying. At Sai's frantic urging, Hikaru ending up waking early on the weekend to head to the nearest shrine. Upon reaching it they were seen by a priestess sweeping leaves from the steps. She looked at Hikaru, spied Sai half a step behind him and yelled, "Evil spirit be gone!" She whipped out several ofuda and charged.

Sai, of course, proceeded to panic. "Lady Priestess wait! I must not be sent!"

"You are not meant to be here," The priestess snapped back, "I won't allow you to ruin this boy's life. Now go peacefully!"

"Hikaru do something!" Sai wailed running in circles to avoid the thrown ofuda.

Because it was early in the day there wasn't many people visiting, but there were enough to stop and stare. Hikaru just wanted to die. He stood face glowing red as the girl ran around him trying to hit Sai. They yelled at each other, Sai begging not to be put to rest, priestess demanding he stay still so she could do her job. The commotion brought the Head Priest out the shrine, and he quickly got his priestess under control.

"Sanae please calm down."

"But this boy has been possessed by this spirit!"

"I have not possessed Hikaru!" Sai snapped from where he was hidden behind the frozen young male, before a sheepish look passed onto his face, "Er well not intentionally . . ."

Sanae bristled her eyes gleamed. "You possessed him? That proves you are evil! Now accept your punishment!" She pulled a gohei from her sleeve preparing to charge once more but was restrained by the priest with a hand on her shoulder.

"Sanae you are causing a scene." She blinked looking around now noticing the groups of people watching her and flushed.

"Oh oops."

The priest shook his head. "Ah please excuse my priestess." He smiled sheepishly bowing at a thoroughly embarrassed Hikaru and completely terrified Sai. "She is just beginning to see spirits and it tends to send her into hysterics, she takes her duty very seriously."

"It-it is fine." Sai stuttered, "It is g-good she is passionate about her job. But but please hear me out before doing anything else."

"Of course you may follow me into the shrine." Sanae looked scandalized, opening her mouth to protest, but was silenced by her priest patting her shoulder pointing at the broom she threw aside before attacking Sai. "Finish your sweeping, we will talk later." She pouted but nodded going to retrieve it, giving Sai a narrowed-eyed look causing the spirit to shrink behind Hikaru.

They relocated into one of the shrine's sitting rooms. The priest gave Hikaru a cup of tea and faced Sai asking why he was attached to Hikaru. The old spirit quickly explained, his life in Heian-Kyo, his death, inhabiting a goban for years before being found, attaching himself to Torajiro, Torajiro's death, Sai sealing himself inside the goban laying there for centuries before being woke by Hikaru, and the reason why they came to the shrine.

"Interesting." He murmured, "Hikaru-kun you felt no ill effects from this?"

"Well aside from being covered with snot cause Sai blubbered like a baby, no." The half-blond shrugged ignoring Sai wounded sniff.

"I see, that's good. It will be no problem for me to give you the ward you desire. Sai I commend you for not falling into despair and killing others."

Sai smiled and bowed, "I thank you. I wouldn't stand to linger if I did such a thing." He waved a hand infront of Hikaru's face. "You thank him as well Hikaru."

"Huh? Oh right thank you for the ward thing." Hikaru bobbed his head making Sai sigh. The priest chuckled standing.

He left and returned a few minutes later with a small white charm he held out to Hikaru. "Wear this always Hikaru-kun. It will protect you from Sai's touch."

"Right thanks." Hikaru tied it in one of his belt loops and yelped as he was bowled over by Sai, the spirit hugged him tightly.

"Hikaru~!"

"Sai . . ." He sighed not able to get mad. Instead he rubbed Sai shoulder looking faintly exasperated.

"You should count yourself lucky Hikaru-kun," The priest said cheerfully, "It's not everyday you come across a nice bourei who is wary of their touch."

"Yeah I guess." Hikaru muttered shifting under Sai. It could have been worst, Sai could have been half insane from being inside the goban for so long that as soon as he realized he would be alive again by taking Hikaru's body . . .

Well it was a good thing Sai was so nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks around screen* I'm back~. Was I missed?
> 
> . . . I'M SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! D8 
> 
> Also like I'll totally try to write something for Two's a Crowd! Just give me a day to getting giggly for it. xDD;;;


	3. Chapter 3

"Hikaru I want to play Go!" The young male pulled his pillow over his head trying to block out his companion's voice. This has been going on for days ever since they were kicked out the Go Lesson class after Hikaru humiliated a bullying player. "Hikaru~!"

"Augh Sai shut up! We can't!" He hissed glaring from under his pillow.

Tears sprung to the ghost's eyes. "But why~!" Sai wailed.

"Because Shirakawa-sensei said we can't come back until we learn some manners."

"He meant you Hikaru," Sai sniffed looking mildly insulted, "Why did you have to up end the goke on that man's head? And then spat that drink in his face! I could have easily taught him a lesson with a game!"

"Who cares?" Hikaru huffed sitting up, "We got kicked out so we aren't going back."

"But but," Sai was seconds away from tears once more eyes glittering.

The half-blond sighed throwing his hands up, "Fine fine! We'll go somewhere so you can play. Now be quiet!" Sai squealed and babbled his eternal gratitude to the boy flitting around the room. Sliding off his bed, Hikaru ignored him with practiced ease shuffling around grabbing his jacket vest and charm but before putting both on Sai came to a stop infront of him and hesitantly spoke up.

"Hikaru may I ask for a favor?" The half-blond sighed gustily tilting his head back to look at the tall spirit, who was running a finger up and down his fan nervously.

"What now Sai?"

"Could I . . . could I use your body to play Go?" Hikaru stared blankly. Sai eyed him back and burst into babble again. "I know what you're thinking but I swear I just want to play Go! I will do nothing else but that. I will take care of your body as though it was my original body, not counting the drowning . . ." He continued blurting reassurances and promises of Go playing waving his hands about sleeves billowing. Hikaru's right eye developed a twitch.

"Stop stop!" Sai clamped his lips together but they shook with effort not to part again. Hikaru wanted to pull his hair out as Sai gave him a hope filled look violet eyes bright with tears. Hikaru cursed in his head, wondering how he ended up with such a babyish ghost who could pull the kicked puppy look off better than Akari. He dragged his hand down his face and pointed. "Sai do you swear to only ONLY play your stupid old man game and not go skipping around in my body?"

Sai twitched at the old man comment but nodded furiously, "Yes Hikaru, I so swear!"

"Do you Pinky Swear?"

The spirit's face crumbled in confusion. "Pinky Swear?"

Hikaru held his pinky finger out. "If you Pinky Swear you can't go back on what you promise. If you do you get punished, and I get to pick what the punishment is too."

"Oh," Sai murmured blinking. He tucked his fan inside his sleeve and pulled it back revealing his hand. Sai curled his pinky finger around Hikaru's. "Hikaru I swear to only play Go whilst inhabiting your body." Hikaru nodded and shook their joined pinkies twice and let go. He was then promptly tackled by Sai who burbled his happiness into his neck. The half-blond stared at his ceiling absentmindedly patting Sai's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah I'm glad for you too. Now get off if we're going to switch." He sighed. The ghost flew up still talking giddily; Hikaru could see the waves of happiness rolling off the spirit. He rolled his eyes walking backwards to his bed dropping down placing the charm to the side. "Alright let's get this over with." Sai nodded his glee becoming a bit clouded as a slight bit worry came over his face but he reached for Hikaru's hand taking it gently.

Hikaru felt an odd tugging somewhere in his chest. For a moment a part of him rebelled against the sensation, wanting to pull back against the feeling, but he relented in the end. He blinked suddenly standing before his body as it slumped to the side and laid still eyes half closed and glassy. A few seconds passed and Sai blinked. He sucked in sharply sitting up hands going over his now younger face.

"Oh," Sai breathed softly looking down at himself. He kicked the air lightly awed, "I feel heavy. I can't remember feeling like in my original body." He pinched his cheeks wincing at the pain quickly letting go. "Ow."

"Why did you do that?" Hikaru asked exasperated looking down at his ghostly body holding his hands up.

"I don't know really. To see if I'm actually alive?" Sai muttered flushing running his hands up and down Hikaru's body. The younger spirit twitched and hissed. Sai went red and jerked his hands away bring one hand up to his face and frowned realizing he didn't have his wide sleeves or fan to hide behind. "Oh Hikaru do you have a fan?" He was given a blank look causing him to pout. "It feels weird not to be holding my fan."

"You don't need it anyway." Hikaru huffed staring at his hands, they were a little transparent, along with his body, he could just see through them. "I wonder if I can fly like this."

"I don't think so." Sai said and he slowly stood. "I could float a little off the ground but never fly." He took a few wobbly steps arms out. It took a few rotations around the room before his steps became smooth and graceful; he smiled pleased. Hikaru watched him as he seemed to glide across the floor, it was odd to see hisself moving so elegantly.

"Alright we need to go. It'll get dark and I can't stay out after the sun is gone." Hikaru tried to grab his jacket vest and yelped as his hand went through it and the bed.

"Hikaru you can't interact with anything but me, remember." Sai said picking the jacket up and fumbling to pull it on. The younger ghost grimaced watching as he struggled with the zipper.

"Oh yeah," Hikaru grumbled crossing his arms. "Look just forget about the zipper. Grab the charm thingy and let's go." Sai managed to curl a hand around the charm before Hikaru snatched his wrist and pulled him out the room and down the stairs towards the front door. "Mom! I'm going out!"

"Hikaru she can't-"

"Hikaru where are you going?" Mitsuko peeked from the kitchen pausing in preparing dinner having heard Sai's stumbling footsteps as he was dragged to entranceway.

"Out somewhere to-"

"Hikaru," Sai cut him off softly. "She can't hear you." He froze blinking at Sai then looked at his mom. She was staring at Sai brows furrowed.

"Oh right," Hikaru muttered his hand sliding from Sai's wrist. Sai gave him an apologetic smile and turned to face Mitsuko.

"Ah Mother. Excuse me for making so much noise." He said his hand rising to his face to hide the sheepish smile curving his lips. "Would it be okay if I went out to seek a location to play Go?"

Mitsuko blinked owlishly looking just a bit like Hikaru when he was confused. "You want to play Go?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's fine, father will be pleased no doubt, but you want to play now? It'll be dark soon." She stepped out the kitchen walking to his side.

"Oh I know, but I want to play a few games. I won't be long, I promise. So may I go?" Sai looked up beseechingly his now green eyes wide. Mitsuko couldn't help but melt.

"Well I suppose it's okay." She murmured. Sai beamed and threw his arms around her waist in a hug. Mitsuko squeaked startled blinking down at the crown of his head, but hugged him back her lips curling. "Don't stay out too late Hikaru."

"Yes Mother I won't be gone for long." He chirped bouncing against her happy.

Hikaru poked his shoulder pointing at his shoes. "Come on let's go!" Sai bobbed his head pulling back from the hug stepping into the pair of shoes Hikaru left in the middle of the entranceway.

"Be careful Hikaru." Mitsuko said patting his head.

"Yes Mother I will." Sai replied. Flashing a little smile he slipped outside quickly making his way to the sidewalk. "Hikaru where do I go?"

"Hm to the bus stop up the block. We can get to the middle of the city like that." Hikaru flew ahead feet barely touching the ground making Sai scramble after him.

"Hikaru not so fast! Wait! Hikaru~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ I lied about working on Two's a Crowd. orz I'm sorry for any of you who are waiting on a chapter for that story. I'll work on it this time around I promise! \o/ I got like 25% of the next chapter down. xD;;;;;; 
> 
> Yeah I'll work on it. =3=

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel Two of Sudden Death. Cause people said Hiakru's soul pulling was like something out of Bleach. xDD;;;
> 
> God I should be writing Two's a Crowd . . .


End file.
